pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom! Last of Summer
Bloom! Last of Summer is a Lovely-type song written by Falulu Vocaldoll (User:Hanako Inoue in real life) for the Quarter Grand Prix. It has to be sung. Its centers are Falulu and Hanako. Lyrics WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUT TENSHI'S ARC! Short Ver. Romaji= Bam bam bam bam... Nē, kikoeru? Bloom bloom bloom bloom... Hanabi ga saite imasu Hitotsuzutsu Chōdo bokura no yōna... Kore made gimon ni omotte imasu? Don'na hontō no ai wa, yō ni kanjite iru? Kore made kanjimashita? Ai o kanji shōjo no kanjō? Jikan ni hitori de ima''sere'' Sonogo, chōdo jikkō o kaishi Korera no ōpun'āmu ni mukete Naki tsudzukeba, nani mo kawarimasen desu Kanashī shunkan o wasureru Soshite, ai ni okikaemasu Koboreta namida wa, atarashī hana o mizu shimasu Bokura no mawari ga saku o migotomasu Kagiri, shōrai o shinjite iru yō ni Bam bam bam! Surōpu made issho ni aruku Bloom bloom bloom! Shiawase o ukeireru Kono natsu no irimajitta kanjō Tabun sorera o tsumeru baai Tashika ni kidzukudeshou Akai hana ni kakoma re Mirai wa, sugu tonari ni arimasu Bam bam bam bam Bloom bloom bloom bloom Sora ni migikata agari no Senaka go an'nai itashimasu Bam bam bam! Jinsei wa kibishī kamoshirenai Bloom bloom bloom! Demo, sairyō no bubun da Tada ni yotte tonda natsu wa Hanarete itami o hakobu Sore ga tsutaemasu: Egao, uta ya hōyō Bokutachi ga, iku koto o hajimete iru mirai |-| English= Boom boom boom boom... Hey? Can you hear it? Bloom bloom bloom bloom... The fireworks are blooming One by one Just like we do... Have you ever wondered What does true love feel like? Have you ever felt The emotions of a girl in love? There are times you're alone Then just begin running Towards those open arms If I keep crying, nothing will change I'll forget those sad moments And replace them with love The tears you spill will water new flowers They will gloriously bloom around us If we believe in the future Boom boom boom! And we walk together up the slope Bloom bloom bloom! Embrace this happiness The mixed emotions of this Summer If we pack them up together We'll surely notice, Surrounded by red flowers, That the future is right next to us Boom boom boom boom... Bloom bloom bloom bloom... Soaring to the sky, We'll guide you back Boom boom boom! Life might be harsh Bloom bloom bloom! But that's the best part This Summer that just flew by Carrying our pain with it It will convey only Smiles, songs and hugs To the future we begin going to Trivia *There are various references to the main characters of Tenshi's arc. **What does true love feel like? = Hanako (character) discovered that the whole confession by Hibiki was nothing but an act set up by Tenshi. **The emotions of a girl in love? = This is a reference to Falulu's Season 1 arc in the canon series. **Then just begin running towards those open arms = What Hilulu wanted to do in her arc- as in, being accepted by Hibiki. **Surrounded by red flowers = Hibiki's image flowers are red Casablancas. **''That the future is right next to us'' = A direct reference to Nana and Hachi Shirogane. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Hanako's songs Category:Falulu's songs